Humanity last Hope
by MLala13
Summary: Dunia ini telah hancur karena virus MF2B dan kali ini tugas para Racon corps untuk membasmi monster yang bernama titan itu. Sayangnya tidak semudah itu jika pertemuan Naruto dengan kapten arogan Uchiha Sasuke yang membuatnya berpaling dari kekasihnya sendiri Gaara. konten MAHO. RnR Please :D


**Hummanity Last Hope**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Mishatake Lala**

**Pair : Sasuke-Naruto, Itachi-Kyuubi, Gaara-Naruto, Gaara-Kyuubi-Gaara.**

**rat: M (Untuk Kata-Kata, Adegan Kekerasan Dan Adegan Mature)**

**Genre: Adventure/ Romance/ Sci-Fi**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, AU, mengambil sedikit cerita Shingeki No Kyojin, OOC,Ababil, alur membingungkan, Lemon (Chap berikutnya), typo (s), miss typo(s ),alur kecepatan.**

(O . o)v

(O . o)v

(O . o)v

.

.

Chapter 1: We Live On diffirent World.

.

.** IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE MY STORY, THEN FUCK OFF BITCH I DIDN'T LIKE A FLAMER REVIEW AT MY REVIEW BOX **

**.**

**.**

.

. "Talk"

'Mind'

**[/ "Titan Talk" \\]**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Awalnya para manusia hanya ingin membuat obat untuk menyembuhkan Penyakit 'MF2B' yang Virusnya kini telah bermutasi, dan obat itu berhasil bahkan dia bisa menyembuhkan segala Penyakit tapi setelah beberapa bulan Obat itu digunakan dan beredar ternyata obat itu telah membuat mutasi dari Virus itu berkembang menjadi lebih ganas bahkan obat itu membuat mutasi dari Manusia menjadi lebih kuat, besar, dan sayangnya kehilangan segala akal sehat mereka dan kini tugas prajurit dari setiap Corp untuk membasmi Monster ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hutan kematian.

Pukul 08.22 WK. Tahun 2845.

Tugas : Scout Legion, investigasi daerah.

[A/N: yang diambil cuman alur cerita dikit, senjata, titan, dan beberapa hal yang belum bisa disebutkan]

.

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang, mengibarkan jubah dari Scout Legion yang saat ini menaiki motor* sambil membentuk barisan untuk menyerang Hutan yang memilik Pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang yang menjadi Ciri khas dari Hutan kematian konoha tapi bukan karena Pohon-pohon itu hutan ini terkenal bahkan sampai ke Negara-negara tetanga, Hutan ini terkenal karena disinilah kebanyakan 'monster' itu tinggal.

"SEMUANYA!.."

Dibarisan paling depan dari seratus orang yang kali ini ikut menginvestigasi daerah ini, berdiri komandan mereka yang biasa dipanggil Ichibi No Shukaku orang yang telah menyelamatkan Manusia Puluhan kali dari serangan 'Monster' itu. Menggeram pelan Shukaku merasakan Firasat buruk seakan hari ini akan menjadi hari kesialan dari tim yang kali ini akan memburu para monster itu, Melirik kekiri dan kanannya Shukaku sendiri melihat keyakinan yang besar dapat membunuh Monster itu dari para bawahannya dan itu membuatnya tidak memperdulikan Firasatnya.

"HIDUPKAN PELACAK KALIAN !." Perintah Komandan mereka. Pelacak yang dimaksud adalah tombol kecil yang ditanam dibeberapa daerah tubuh mereka, pelacak ini sendiri berguna saat mereka membunuh Monster itu motor mereka bisa mendatangi tempat mereka dengan sendirinya. Mata warna hitam dan berpupil shuriken emas milik Shukaku yang jarang dimilik orang atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang memilikinya berkilat pertanda gairah untuk membunuh Monster itu sudah bangkit, sudah lama dia ingin kesini dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa membunuh Monster yang menurut desas-desus orang lebih liar daripada Monster yang ditempat lain.

Sekitar belas tahun lalu ada penyakit yang dikenal sebagi MF2B (Multifunction From Body and Brain). Penyakit ini sangat mengerikan karena menyerang semua usia dan Orang tidak peduli itu pria atau wanita bahkan bayi dan efek samping dari penyakit ini adalah Demam tinggi, Halusinasi berlebihan, Koma, Berubahnya bentuk badan / wajah, dan yang terakhir kematian. penyakit ini setelah diteliti lebih lanjut akan tertular melalui Hubungan Seksual, Udara, dan perpindahan cairan dari dalam tubuh hal itu sontak membuat seluruh negara 'kelimpungan' mencari cara agar warganya tidak terjangkit.

Bertahun-tahun para ilmuan berjuang mencari penawar dari penyakit MF2B ini sampai akhirnya ada seorang Ilmuan yang bernama Hyuuga Hiashi menemukan penawar dari penyakit ini, bahkan setelah dicoba ke anaknya yang menderita Penyakit MF2B Hyuuga Hanabi dalam semalam penyakit itu hilang. Tak mau mengulur waktu lagi ataupun melihat jika ada efek samping dari Obat ini Hiashi yang merasa yakin jika obat ini 100% tidak akan membuat kematian, Mempublikasikan hasil temuannya yang disambut suka cita dari seluruh Negara yang warganya terjangkit Virus MF2B.

Hampir setengah Populasi manusia menggunakan obat ini hingga beberapa minggu kemudian mulai ada yang aneh dengan para pemakainya mereka mengeluhkan jika ada rasa sakit pada seluruh badan pada siang hari dan lemas bahkan hampir tidak bisa menggerakan badan pada malam hari, Halusinasi hebat, tubuh yang bergerak sendiri tanpa mereka sadari, demam tinggi, dan wajah yang berubah bentuk. Pemerintah dari setiap negara yang mendengar akan adanya efek samping dari obat Hiashi bertindak cepat dengan mengisolasi setiap orang yang mengalaminya dirumah sakit terpilih cara penanganan ini terus terjadi sampai ada seorang pasien yang bernama Dokku yang tiba-tiba meloncat dari ranjangnya, mengamuk, Berteriak-teriak, badannya berubah menjadi besar (Raksasa) hampir meratakan rumah sakit yang ditempatinya dan mulai memakan orang yang masih selamat. Sejak saat itulah para pasien yang sebelumnya berada diberbagai negara perlahan menjadi Monster yang diberi nama titan.

Anehnya para titan yang tidak lagi memiliki akal sehat itu memilih memakan manusia daripada para binatang yang mereka temui selain itu juga saat para negara mengirimkan tentara terbaik dan peralatan terbaik titan-titan itu tetap tidak bisa dikalahkan karena setiap mereka memotong atau menembak para titan tubuhnya kembali tumbuh. Sejak saat itulah perang melawan titan terus dilakukan walaupun memakan banyak korban tapi akhirnya setelah ribuan korban berjatuhan akhirnya ditemukan cara membunuh titan yaitu dengan menebas tengkuknya.

"MINNNAAA.. APAPUN YANG TERJADI KITA HARUS MENDAPATKAN LEVEL 5 MITER ITU…!" teriak Pria berbadan kekar dan memiliki rambut Abu-abu gelap, Ginkaku yang selalu membenci titan karena merekalah alasan adik kembarnya yang bernama Kinkaku meninggal dunia. Para prajurit pilihan itu kini menarik standar motor mereka dan menghidupkan mesin motor mereka. Dibarisan paling depan Shukaku mengangkat tangannya pertanda bersiap menyerang, dan saat itulah para prajurit yang lain mengas motor mereka dan memulai Invesitgasi daerah ini, meninggalkan Shukaku yang akan menyerang bersama Tim Elitnya dibelakang.

Saat mereka masuk kedalam hutan semakin sulit fokus jika lampu motor tidak dihidupkan, karena daun dari pohon-pohon raksasa ini mulai menghambat sinar matahari Masuk walaupun begitu sinar didalam Hutan ini masih bisa membuat titan bergerak dibeberapa daerah dan tempat. Teriakan dari Shukaku yang memerintahakan agar membuat barisan menjadi lima regu Seperti dalam latihan terdengar nyaring memecahkan kesunyian dari Tempat terkutuk ini, sedangkan para prajurit yang mendengar itu mulai membuat beberapa barisan yang Regu satu dan dua yaitu regu pengintai mulai berpencar demi mencari apakah ada titan yang ada disekitar mereka, Regu tiga dan Empat yang menjadi Regu penahan gerakan Titan agar Bisa dibunuh dengan mudah oleh Regu lima yaitu regu Elit yang bertugas membunuh titan.

"KOMANDAN… SEBELAH KIRI JARAK 800 METER LEVEL 10 TERLIHAT !."

Baru beberapa menit Shukaku memerintahkan untuk berpencar sudah ada teriakan dari regu satu yang jika ada titan level 10 meter yang terlihat disebelah kiri mereka. Melihat kesebelah Kiri Shukaku membelakan matanya, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tangan Titan itu mengenggam tubuh salah satu prajuritnya dan bahkan sisa potongan dari Kaki juga menyangkut disela-sela mulut titan yang kini menatapnya.

DEG

CKIITT (SFX: motor direm mendadak)

'Beraninya titan bajingan ituuu, MEMAKAN PRAJURITKU..!' batin Shukaku penuh dendam. Dia benci saat melihat para prajuritnya dibunuh dengan mudah padahal selama pembasmian titan ataupun Investigasi daerah disekitar Dinding dia selalu berhasil membawa Prajuritnya dengan selamat walaupun beberapa koma dan penuh luka tetapi yang penting mereka tetap hidup dan sekarang tidak sampai setengah jam beberapa Prajuritnya yang sepertinya bertugas diregu pengintai sudah meninggal dengan mengenaskan. Akhirnya Shukaku mengerti kenapa tempat ini disebut hutan Terkutuk.

"Grrr.. tidak akan kumaafkannn, SEMUANYA GUNAKAN MANUVER THREE DEMONSIONAL" teriak pria berbadan kecil dan berambut putih yang menjabat sebagai ketua tim penahan gerakan Titan, Hiruko Hatake.

Semua yang langsung menghidupkan alat 3DM mereka dan mengarahkannya ke pepohonan sekitar. Ini semua diluar rencana, harusnya mereka mendapatkan titan level 5 meter untuk analisa dan Eksperiment lalu keluar tanpa halangan tapi sekarang mereka terpaksa membunuh titan level 10 meter itu, tidak mungkin bukan mereka kabur begitu saja dari sini dan membiarkan titan itu yang pastinya akan mengejar mereka sampai dinding perlindungan.

SREETT… CKIIITTT.. SEERRR (SFX: gesekan Tali)

Shukaku yang juga sudah bangkit dari Dunianya ikut meluncur melintasi pepohonan raksasa itu. Tugas mereka kini bertambah bunuh titan itu dan kembali mencari titan level 5 meter.

"JARAK DARI TARGET 100 METER.." teriak salah satu prajurit, yang kini berada dekat dengan titan itu. Tangannya bergerak kesebelah Kiri dan kanannya mengambil pedang dengan satu-satunya bahan yang bisa membelah tubuh titan itu dan saat berada kurang dari lima meter prajurit itu kembali berteriak sayangnya disitulah letak kesalahan dari prajurit ini dia menarik terlalu berisik sehingga menarik perhatian titan yang kini berbalik arah dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan prajurit itu kini masuk kedalam mulut titan itu, samar-samar terdengar jeritan prajurit yang tubuhnya hacur dikunyah titan itu tapi berkat pengorbanan dari prajurit itu kini salah satu prajurit bisa mendekat.

"RASAKANLAH KEKUATAN MANUSIAAAA! ! ! …."

CRAZZZ….

.

.

Konohagakure.

Pukul 13.11 WK

.

.

BUK… BUKK.. DUK (SFX: tendangan)

"hanya itu kemampuan kalian ?."

Disebuah gang sempit itu terlihat lima orang remaja yang mengerubungi seorang anak remaja yang kerah lehernya ditarik keatas hingga tubuh Anak remaja bersurai Merah ini menyandar pada Dinding. Wajahnya babak belurnya sendiri menunjukan jika dia anak bullying dan jika kau lihat lebih dekat mata anak bersurai merah marun ini manampakan tantangan untuk berbuat lebih bahkan aura disekitarnya menunjukan bahwa dia tidak takut dihajar kembali oleh lima orang remaja yang perawakannya lebih besar daripada dirinya sendiri.

"JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG KAU ANAK KOMANDAN ICHIBI KAU BISA SEENAKNYA BOCAH" Ramaja bersurai Coklat dan goresan dijidatnya Sukumo (OC) yang sejak tadi menarik kerah remaja bersurai Merah berteriak geram. Sejak awal Sukomo memang tidak menyukai anak kandung dari Ichibi No Shukaku, Sudah terlalu sombong, tubuh kecil dan bahkan diajak bertarung pun sebentar saja pasti kalah tapi bukan itu yang membuat dia membenci anak yang bernama lengkap Ichibi No Gaara ini, setiap kali dia membuat pernyataan ataupun berbicara jika Gaara ada disekitarnya maka anak pasti akan ikut campur dan mengkoreksi setiap kata yang dia ucapkan dan itu sangat menjengkelkan.

BUK.. DUK.. BUUK (SFX: tendangan)

"Cuih." Rasa asin yang sudah tidak asing rasanya keluar dari gusi depan Gaara, pukulan yang ramaja lainnya layangkan padanya tidak membuat pendirian dan pertahanannya runtuh. Meludah kesamping Gaara kembali menatap kelima anak didepannya. ' khe.. menarik' pikir Gaara sambil tersenyum sinis memainkan mental anak-anak labil seperti mereka cukup mengisi kebosanan Gaara yang selalu merindukan 'ayahnya' yang jarang dirumah, setiap kali pulangpun paling hanya beberapa hari saja.

"ahh.. apa hanya ini kemampuan kalian, huh ?. Che.. dasar lemah ! ." Bukannya kata-kata yang mungkin akan membuat dia dilepaskan Gaara malah semakin memprovokasi lima remaja yang lainnya. Muka kelima anak yang mengerubunginya sontak memerah, sial sampai kapanpun mereka tidak rela dipermalukan seperti ini.

Tangan Sukumo mengepal keudara, bersiap menghajar Gaara. Mereka semua tidak menyadari datangnya tamu lain, dan hanya Gaara yang menyadarinya.

DUAK

Detik berikutnya wajah Sukumo telah menghantam dinding. Tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa yang membuatnya terlempar bermeter-meter jauhnya. Karena serangan tiba-tiba tadi untungnya Gaara ikut terlempar, sayangnya pantatnya kini terasa ngilu setelah jatuh karena lepasnya pegangan tangan Sukomo pada kerahnya.

"Baka." Tubuh anak-anak yang lainnya bergetar ketakutan. Kepala mereka bergerak patah-patah. Mereka tau suara siapa ini dia adalah anak lelaki yang paling ditakuti anak-anak lain Namikaze Kyuubi. Dibelakang Kyuubi berdiri lagi anak laki-laki yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun, adik kandungnya Namikaze Naruto yang kini menatap mereka semua arogan. Bukan karena Kyuubi yang selalu berada didepannya tetapi karena itu memang merupakan salah satu sifat yang diajar Kyuubi padanya. Memang hanya ada dua pilihan didunia yang sekarang 'Budak atau Raja' itulah yang diajarkan Kyuubi pada Adiknya.

Kau sekarang hidup didunia yang sulit. Tidak ada waktu bagi mereka berdua bertindak seperti anak-anak, mereka harus bersikap dewasa bagaimana pun caranya.

"Grrr…." Anak tunggal Ichibi seperti anggapan masyarakat padahal bukan yaitu Gaara menggeram. Jika mereka berdua sudah datang kesenangan Gaara selalu berhenti saat itu juga tapi tak apalah yang penting babynya datang menyelamatkannya.

Dukk..duk

Kyuubi menghentakan kakinya. Mata tajam berpupil orangenya menatap remaja lainnya datar. Siapapun yang menyakiti pandanya harus menerima ganjarannya. Dibelakangnya Naruto tidak kasihan pada Nasib remaja yang sudah menyakiti Gaara malah terkekeh pelan, Kakaknya dan Panda galak Gaara memang sangat cocok untung dijadikan pasangan kekasih, selain romantis mereka berdua juga kompak.

Hebatnya, sampai sekarang sudah banyak orang yang salah sangka karena kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Kyu, baby kau lama" Gaara berdiri walaupun sedikit kesulitan. Kakinya melangkah mendekat kearah Kyuubi dan mengecup bibir Naruto. Jangan salah sangka dulu Kyuubi memang merupakan sahabatnya sementara Naruto adalah kekasihnya yang sebenarnya.

"ck.. ck.. chk honey kau merindukanku? Atau kekasihmu?".

TBC

Cuap-cuap lala:

*Sigh* oke lala tau ini aneh dan terkesan maksa. Tapi ini bukan salah daku ini lala publish cepet-cepet supaya gak kepepet sama desember nanti ulangan. Lebih tepatnya minggu depan #Miris. Tenang aja ntar chapter depan lala bikin supaya lebih jelas, karena lala sadar ini belum jelas banget alurnya #Gelingdingan.

oke, tanpa banyak cuap-cuap lagi Review please ^V^


End file.
